


son of marvin, son of whizzer, son of mendel

by gaygatsby



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU!, Other, the really late father's day fic based off a tumblr post that i can't find
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygatsby/pseuds/gaygatsby
Summary: in which jason insists he spend father's day with all three of his dads.





	son of marvin, son of whizzer, son of mendel

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a really late father's day fic i've been writing SINCE a month before father's day, the final draft meant to be posted the day of but it got deleted luckily an earlier draft was saved on google docs. i drew inspiration and sorted drifted away from it lmao, from a post on tumblr where jason makes a father's day card for each of his dads. this first part is in trina's point of view, the following won't be for obvious reasons. but i love trina, and i wanted her to play a small role in this fic.
> 
> (also the next part should be up soon!)

Today was Friday and Trina was already bemoaning the Monday following: Jason's last day of school. Trina always hated the summer, it was hot, icky, humid... so humid it made her labored curls frizz; but worst of all she would actually have to take care of Jason, her son, all summer long. This meant, she'd have to bring him along to her shifts she'd recently picked up at the supermarket part-time to keep busy during the week, drive him across town while she ran errands (there was no way in hell that she'd be caught dead shopping at the very same store she worked at), and God forbid he'd actually wanted to do something this summer. Now, Trina loved Jason, don't get her wrong, but sometimes it felt like she was the only one, out of his two pairs of parents, who took care of him. She wanted a break from Jason the way he did with school.

Thankfully she'd have the help of her husband and her ex, Marvin, who had Jason over most weekends. She knew that wasn't enough though, Mendel and Marvin alike seem to enjoy wiggling their way out of their responsibilities. Maybe she could drop him off at some camp or with Marvin's neighbors, Cordelia and Charlotte — they were lovely women.

Trying to take her mind off the dreaded Monday, Trina began to pick at her paint-chipped fingernails as she waited for her son in the car line for pick-up, seeing as his class would be dismissed in about ten minutes. She'd intentionally arrived at Jason's school a half-hour earlier just so she could be first in line and the first to leave. This was all because she was _supposed to,_ but didn't want to, have an important conference with Jason's teacher. Startling her slightly, the bell’s ear-puncturing ring crossfaded with the Bob Marley that played softly on her car's speakers, courtesy of the oldies radio station. She instantly slouched down from where she was sitting as soon as she saw students flood out of the gates alongside their teachers who were supervising pick-ups, among them was Jason's teacher, much to her displeasure.

She was hoping to avoid that woman until school ended.

Trina breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jason's walking towards her minivan (something Mendel insisted they buy together, the asshole), speaking animatedly with some boy who walked beside him. His hands, colorfully stained with smudged Crayola marker ink, danced around as he described something. How exactly Jason had gotten this dirty was beyond her, but all she was really concerned with was speeding out of the school's parking lot. Regardless of the school's speed limit.

Jason, cheeks still reddened from his last period P.E. class, pulled the passenger side door open. Trina cringed as she was met with the faint smell of body odor, mentally noting to remind Jason when he gets home to take a shower. (And not to mention, get the rainbowed marker stains that splayed across his skin like freckles.)

"How was school?" Trina smiled sweetly at her son, who was probably shuffling around the contents of his backpack for his Walkerman — er, Walkman. 

She meant _Walkman_.

"Good," He grumbled.

He was in that phase where he didn't want to talk to Trina about anything and would shove his headphones over his ears to avoid talking to her. But instead, surprising her, he produced three folded sheets of construction paper that resembled cards — all different colors — decorated with glitter, stickers, and Jason's handwriting in Crayola markers. Each card read in Jason's sloppy, colossal print: "Happy Father's Day!"

Trina wanted to scoff, all she got for Mother’s Day was half-assed school project (that wasn't even intended for Mother's Day and a TV dinner _for breakfast_ from Jason, she did everything for Jason. Marvin has him for the weekend and he got not one, but three cards. She contributed it to karma, you know, for her plotting how to rid of Jason for the summer only minutes before.

Jason shoved the cards in her direction, Trina grabbed them to observe them closely. "Honey, who are all those for? I'm sure your dad's good with one card this year."

Then it dawned on her: he made one for all three of his dads, Marvin, Whizzer, and Mendel. It was sweet, though she'd be lying if she was a little unsettled at the thought of Whizzer getting a card. What did _he_ even do for Jason? Trina mentally scolded herself, reminding herself that she had Mendel, she no longer has to be the jealous ex, or whatever so-called stereotype she was and still is fulfilling as of late. It lightened up a bit, her contempt for Whizzer she means, but it's still there... she warmed up to the thought, eventually.

"Oh," Trina said simply, pushing the cards back in his direction.

They drove silently for awhile, eventually, Jason did pull his Walkman out as predicted, pressing play on the tape he'd selected. Trina would ask what he was listening to, but she knew she'd be mortified if she knew the answer. His mop of dark curls was only visible to Trina once he turned his head. His brown eyes seen in the reflection of the shit-stained glass, thanks to the bird who decided to shit on her car window, were focused intently on the building passing by.

He was _long gone_ , Trina thought to herself, she turned her attention back to the road where it should’ve been in the first place.

To Trina’s surprise, he pulled his headphones off his ears, after a slight pause, he opened his mouth and said, "Mom, do you think dad would be okay Whizzer and Mendel tagging along to our Father’s Day thing with us?"

She squinted her eyes in disbelief and severe-to-mild disgust, or at least that’s how Jason interpreted it.

"Do you _really_ want Whizzer coming along?"

Each year, Jason would go to a local hole-in-the-wall and see a Broadway show with Marvin for Father's Day — that, or go to a batting cage, or whatever they preferred really. It always varied, Marvin usually avoided the batting cage though, after their second trip there, Jason's so-called batting skills were pitiful. Marvin, or anybody really, just didn't have the heart to tell him so. They also didn't have the heart to tell him he was   _definitely_ failing his current baseball unit in his P.E. class, nor would he make next year's team.

“ _Yes_ , mom,” He groaned, slouching further down in his chair than Trina had twenty minutes previous.

“You’ll have to ask your dad — it’s _his_ day after all.”

“No, _you do it_ , why do you think I’m even telling you?” Jason said. “Also can you turn off the radio? I can barely hear the song I’m listening to... it’s a slow song.”

He shoved his headphones back on.

Trina huffed, eyes still on the road, she turned the volume to zero. It wasn't her Father’s Day, why did this even concern her? 

Trina would rather gouge her eyes out than speak to her ex-husband, but here she was dialing his number on her landline, after a long ride home with Jason. And yes, she still had a landline, she sure as hell preferred it so the brick that was an iPhone 4s. Don't even get her started on iPhones — she _hated_ how tiny the keyboard was, it was like its manufacturers didn't want them to be able to type or enter a phone number. And not to mention the size of the screen, she _would_ update, but if the earlier model sucked so would the later models. Or at least that logic seemed the most believable to Trina.

Surprisingly, he picked up on the first ring, after stale pleasantries and discussing a bit about Jason’s bar mitzvah, Trina began to explain what Jason had proposed.

_“Oh my God.”_

She could practically see Marvin seething: his eyebrows knitted and his pacing around the kitchen, or perhaps he was dragging his entire hand down his face, messing up his brushed eyebrow and smushing his nose in the process.

The whole idea didn't appeal to Marvin as much as it hadn't to Trina, which marks the first time in years they actually agree with one another. This made Trina's stomach feel queasy.

Immediately, she felt as if what Jason had proposed was the greatest idea in the world, no way in hell would she agree with Marvin. In the back of her mind, she knew she was being petty, but she was _too_ prideful for that to agree with Marvin. She kind of didn't care at this rate, Trina didn't want a moody almost-teenager moping around the house with more of an attitude because she didn't try hard enough.

"I know, I know," Trina empathized, "I don't want Whizzer to go either." 

"Hey!" Marvin, offended, shouted into the speaker of his phone. "So asshole can come to dinner but _my_ boyfriend can't?" 

Marvin, Trina, and their boy toys still weren't on the greatest terms: they fitfully co-exist for Jason and nothing more. 

"So what do I tell Jason?" Trina asked aggravated, regarding Marvin's last accusatory statement.

There was a small pause, it was almost completely excluding Marvin's frustrated sigh. Marvin then said reluctantly, " _Fine_ , they can tag along too, I don’t wanna be the bad guy.”

"Really?" Trina asked taken aback, he was supposed to be the bad cop, there couldn't be two good cops. It'd throw off their somewhat chaotic parenting balance, if there were any parenting balance in the first place, and therefore spiral into something awful. Like, I don't know, Jason somehow thinking trying out for the baseball team would be a good idea.

"Well I don't want Jason giving me the cold shoulder on _my_ day, or worse: for the rest of my days — that kid can hold a grudge."

Trina glanced at a squeaky-clean Jason, who was diligently working on his weekend homework, from where she stood in the kitchen. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all, she'd get both Jason _and_ Mendel off her hands, who were both great sources of her stress. But especially Mendel who has been whiny and bitchy because of work, though Trina had been wary of his excuse because it's not like he did his job correctly, so it shouldn't be _that_ hard. "I guess you and Whizzer could pick up Mendel and Jason on Saturday... how does that sound?"

"Not great, but do I have much of a choice?"

" _Nope_ , see you Sunday.”


End file.
